comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Gotham (s2 ep22 Transference)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM Things did not leave off with our heroes in very good shape at the end of the penultimate Gotham of season 2. The finale picks up with the GCPD heading out in force to Arkham Asylum. Joe the Cop is backing up acting captain Harvey Bullock in the GCPD. Fake Jim Gordon, actually Clayface, heads out and tells them “All Clear.” The GCPD believes him and leave. Hugo Strange sets a bomb in Indian Hill to destroy evidence of what they’ve been doing there. Meanwhile, Ed Nygma is still threatening to kill Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox. He tells them they have one guess: “Who runs Indian Hill? Answer correctly, or die.” You guys, we’re seeing the Riddler versus Batman in basically beta testing here. Bruce begins to contemplate – he can’t possibly know about the Court of Owls though, can he? Lucius on the other hand… Hugo Strange returns to the real Jim Gordon (please stand up), ready to inject him with a truth serum to facilitate interrogation. Strange tells Jim no one’s coming for him thanks to Basil Karlo’s impersonation. Though it seems like it’s not going to play with all the cops. “Strange is connected to people we can’t cross.” He says and Harvey… buys it? What the actual f***? Bruce and Lucius are talking about who runs Indian Hill, and Bruce says Wayne Enterprises as his answer – that is correct. Guess Nygma didn’t know about… oh wait, his next question is “Who runs Wayne Enterprises?” While Peabody packs up the experiments for transfer, Fish Mooney attempts to reach her so she can use her new power to persuade her. She gets SO close, but not quite, and someone comes by and slams shut her little window. At Penguin’s new manor, he has some house guests, Barbara and Butch. He has also stuffed and mounted his step-mother’s head, which he’s trying to find a place for. Barbara thinks that’s totally normal. This is quite the assemblage of characters. Penguin hears the police raid on Hugo Strange is called off and is ready to go after him himself. Hugo and Jim continue to talk, with Jim talking about the guilt he feels over his father’s death, his child’s alleged death, and Strange starts to hypnotize him. He actually… helps him? Removes his guilt for the things he’s done (or imagined he’s done). Strange now asks Jim the same questions Nygma was asking. “Who controls Wayne Enterprises – all of Gotham – behind the scenes? You’ve never heard of a secret council?” Nope, he hasn’t. Time’s up. Strange is going to go set the bomb and it will kill Jim Gordon. But while he has a few hours, Wayne and Fox only have 30 seconds to answer who runs Wayne Enterprises. Lucius guesses “the board of directors” and that’s of course wrong. The prize is death by poison gas, which starts to flood the chamber while Nygma laughs. It’s not looking good for Bruce and Lucius here. Bruce, passed out from the gas, starts to remember key moments in his recent life – his parents’ murder (he looked so young!), him running and jumping from building to building for the first time – and he wakes up, alongside Lucius, in the same room with Jim Gordon, still tied down. Jim is still under the influence of the truth serum and passionately apologizes to Bruce for his arrogance and naivety in promising to catch his parents’ killers. Nygma, having served his purpose, has been put back in a cell. Hugo Strange reports in to the Court of Owls, who have a vote – “Kill them all then proceed with the evacuation,” she tells Strange. She admonishes him for his mistake with Galavan, and says, “no more of your patients will see the light of day, at any cost.” He’s unhappy. Harvey starts to talk to fake Jim, asking him personal questions, but still not getting it. Alfred comes in, and fake Jim and he’s not having that he just abandoned Bruce and Lucius. Selina comes in with a couple of armed guards to talk to Bruce. She tells him they’re going to blow up the facility and move everything upstate. He tells her to escape, and apologizes for getting her “into this mess” in the first place. “I used you and I’m sorry,” he said. She says “I got you wrapped around my pinky, always have.” Seliina and the guards leave. The transfer of “patients” continues. There’s something shrouded and growling, nothing recognizable in the bunch, though. Something with a strange eye opens it. Ms. Peabody goes to Fish’s cell with an injection. Fish makes contact with Peabody’s skin for the first time, and makes her say her name. She tells her to let her out of there. Oh boy. An alarm goes off in Hugo Strange’s office, and he comes to see the cells are empty and Peabody (and two guards) are with Fish Mooney. Hugo Strange picks up on what’s happened very quickly. He tells Fish that if she goes with the others on the bus and appears in public, there will be an apocalypse. Strange runs off and sets the bomb. 30 minutes. Peabody goes after him, but he takes her down. He locks down the holding cell areas, and Fish just BARELY gets locked in. Harvey and Alfred are still concerned about Bruce… Barbara comes in and fake-Jim starts talking to her… she of course figures out instantly that it’s not Jim. She smacks him and his malleable face gets all bent out of shape. Strange runs to Mr. Freeze, Firefly and Selina Kyle and tells Freeze to kill all the captives. Then he says to kill Selina and Firefly isn’t having it. FIRE VS ICE! FREEZE STARTS TRYING TO SHOOT HER, AND MISSES. SHE FLAMES ON. THIS IS AWESOME. Selina is proud of herself, as she enters the place Jim, Bruce, and Lucius are being held to let them out. “Simple psychology, been waiting for the right moment.” An alert saying there are fifteen minutes to detonation goes off. Hugo Strange starts to try to run out, and gets hit with both the fire and ice guns simultaneously. OUCH. Jim tries to wake him up, probably because he knows way more about what’s all going on than anyone else, and can’t. At GCPD, they’ve all FINALLY woken up to the truth, and are mobilizing against Strange. Babs calls Penguin to tell him about the status of Strange and the GCPD plans. Strange wakes up. Not sure exactly how he survived that. He’s freaking out about the bomb, which will blow up everything in a quarter-mile radius, and there’s radioactive material down there with those monsters, too. He really wusses out. Jim tells Bruce and Selina to get out after she tells him that Ed Nygma knows how to get down there. Jim and Lucius grab Ed and bring him to the secret entrance. “What do I get if I do it?” “You get to live.” When the security hold lifts, so does the garage gate, letting Fish escape, too. Jim and Lucius head downstairs alone. There’s only two minutes left. Fish leaves in the bus – is this the one full of monsters? Uh-oh. Guess we have a whole cadre of villains for next season! Jim and Lucius get to the bomb with about 1:20 left on the clock. Cops are arriving to Arkham just in time to get blowed the heck up. Just as Jim is about to start pulling wires, Peabody wakes up and says no, water. Use water. Strange is crying alone in the common room, Nygma is locked back up. With 9 seconds left, Jim starts pouring water on the circuits. It, classically, gets down to 1 second as it shuts off. Lol, Peabody was just asking for water for herself – they got lucky. Nygma is anxiously screaming, as the cops arrive. They get Hugo Strange, who is rambling about his “people. There will be consequences.” Jim comes out to a hug from Harvey. He tells him the bus full of monsters cannot get away. One lone patrol car is following the bus but Fish isn’t letting up. She’s blocked in by a civilian, who she rams and uses to block the cop. Heh, cop-blocked. Bullock calls for all units to go after that bus. Again, one car under a bridge, and Fish floors it – you don’t want to play chicken with this woman. Suddenly, Butch appears, and lights up the cop car and the bus alike with a gattling gun. The bus goes flying up along a couple of other cars. Penguin starts shouting for Professor Strange to come out. “You did a very bad thing fro me, and now you’re going to pay!” That’s when Fish walks up behind him. “Impossible!” She touches Penguin’s face and puts him to sleep. Butch and the henchmen see her and flip out, and run off. Back at Arkham, Harvey’s trying to mobilize to find the bus. Jim tells Bruce he has to go, and find Lee. That he might not see him for awhile. Selina shouts out “Chocolates! Girls like Chocolates!” to send him on his way. Alfred says “I hope you learned your lesson, Master Bruce, and that’s the end of your adventures with the police.” Heh, not likely. He wants to find out about the secret council. Harvey goes running after Jim, begging him to stay. He says he has “more important things to do,” and to get a haircut since he’s the boss now. Lol. He then takes Harvey’s car. Double lol. The abandoned bus gets happened upon by an old homeless woman. She hears people begging for help and goes to open the door. Unnaturally long fingers emerge, as do someone that looks like maybe Croc, and a bunch of people in shadow. Someone with white hair standing on end, and finally a lone – wait, what the hell? It’s David Mazouz! With long hair! He says “thank you.” WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:Arkham Asylm Category:Indian Hill Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Hugo Strange Category:Bridget Pike - Firefly Category:Victor Fries - Mr. Freeze Category:Fish Mooney Category:Killer Croc Category:Thomas Wayne Category:Barbara Keen Category:Butch Gitzean Category:Court of Owls Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Basil Karlo as Clayface Category:HUGO'S STRANGE'S MONSTER MEN